


Loki's hybrids

by CherryKip



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, these are the main few characters that appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKip/pseuds/CherryKip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was bored while watching a viking village that was in a war with dragons. He wanted to mess with the villagers and when young mothers left their kids alone to fight in a raid he got his chance. Now the kids are dragon hybrids able to shift between forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Change

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just something I got into my head and can't get out. It's not beta'd and spelchecked the best to my abilities. I'm not a native English speaker so it might be messy from time to time, but just tell me when something seems off and I'll look at it.

Loki watched the small village from on top of a tree looking almost bored. “It's too peaceful and quiet for my liking.” he clicked his tongue looking at his nails, picking the dirt out when he spotted some. The night was quiet so far and it only added to the god's annoyance. 'Usually this place would be run over by dragons but the only time I come to see the chaos nothing happens' he grumpily thought. He got up from the tree and moved down to the kill ring perching on top of it. From his new spot he could see a group of young mothers walking with their children. This perked a bit of his interest so he decided to follow them. The mothers gathered in the chief's house talking in hushed tones. Shifting his form so he wouldn't be noticed Loki goes into the house as a mere spider. 

“If the raids continue the way they do it won't be good to keep our children outside anymore” a large blond haired woman named Hilde says holding a 1,5 year old girl with a toy hatchet in her hands. “Aye, but they have to be able to go outside, I don't think I can handle having these two inside all the time” a gruff woman, Hertha, said her brown hair being tugged on by a boy and a girl both 1 year old. There were mutters of agreement through out the group until a lithe woman shushed them. “We've know our children would be in danger as soon as they were born. It's true that the raids are getting worse but we can learn to adapt to that, above being vikings we are mothers and we'll do anything to protect our children” her words seemed to calm the other four women down.  
When the alarm bell rung the women put the children together in a back room leaving Loki alone with them. When the god was sure they left he turned back to his old form. As soon as the children noticed them there were two reactions: the little girl with the toy hatchet and the twins looked at him warily while the little boy with copper hair, a chubby boy with a blond mop and a boy with dark hair seemed frightened. Loki clicked his tongue looking at the little group “What will I do with you...” he muttered not impressed when the toy hatchet was thrown at his leg. He picked it up twirling it in his fingers humming softly. “If your parents dislike dragons so much, but they feel the need to protect you from them...How can I use that” the three frightened kids were crying now the twins decided to attach themselves to Loki's heels while the blond girl tried to calm down her crying friends.  
Loki shook the twins off sending them crashing against their friends. “I know just the thing” he chuckled lowly his magic evolving the kids. The magic was bright and caught attention from the mothers who rushed back to the chief's house. When they got there the sound of Loki's low chuckle was still in the air and the last of the magic pulled away to show baby dragons where their children once where. The women were only frozen for a moment but quickly spurred into action closing all the windows and door and making sure their dragon turned kids weren't seen. The lithe woman, Valka, was trying to calm the crying dragons down with gentle coos and scratches. “We can't let anyone know. If the village finds out Loki was mad at us and turned our children into dragons they'll be exiled or killed!” Hertha voiced her concern the other women agreeing fiercely. “I'm afraid you're right...We'll have to keep them inside if they're like this, find a way to get the magic under control to keep them safe.” none of the mothers knew if the children would make it but they'd give up their lives trying.


	2. Catching Up

Here's what kind of dragon's the teens are:  
Hiccup: Night Fury  
Astrid: Deadly Nadder  
Fishlegs: Gronckle  
Snotlout: Monsterous Nightmare  
Twins: one Zippleback  
I know I'm not original but I think they are the dragons who they bonded with in the movies.

A few months later during a raid Valka got taken by a dragon while the children were seen to be picked up by a mysterious lady who is later said to have been Loki. The God had been bored again and was going back to Berk to check on the little hybrids he created. He compulsively decided to take them after he watched one of the mothers go off with a dragon. If a dragon could take someone from Berk he had every right to take the kids he used his magic on, at least in his mind. 

Loki made sure no one saw him when he came into Asgard with an armful of babies. Of course he could never do stuff behind Thor's back, sometimes he swore the thunder god saw more then Odin. “Brother what do you need with those mortal babies?” he asked as Loki put them on the giant bed in the middle of the room. Most of them were asleep except for the son of Valka who had a fresh cut on his chin. Loki tisked and picked the crying boy up again shaking him lightly to calm him down. “They were left behind by their parents and I took pity on them” he lied smoothly dapping at the cut with a cloth murmuring to him to stop crying.

Thor was not sure that Loki really felt sorry for the young Vikings but he seemed to care enough to take care of the cut on Hiccup. “Do they have names already?” the lightning God asked grabbing a blanket to tuck in the children on the bed. “Of course they do they're too old not to have names” Loki rolled his eyes laying Hiccup with the rest. Thor hadn't moved away from the bed still looking at the sleeping children. By the look on his face Loki knew Thor would adore them, he sighed running a hand over his face. “The largest child with blond hair is Fishlegs, the twins are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the dark haired boy is Snotlout, hatchet girl is Astrid and this little fishbone is Hiccup” once he was done naming them all he ushered Thor out of the bedroom.

“You must swear to leave father out of this. If he finds out about them I will not have mercy” Loki told Thor icily making Thor hold up his hands in surrender. “I promise not to mention them to father. But I want to take care of them too” the mischievous God thought about it for a moment considering the perks of having Thor taking care of them too. “Fine.” he said shortly further pushing the other out. “But for now you leave. You may come by again tomorrow” he closed the door and rubbed his brow muttering softly. 

A loud blast woke Loki up early in the morning and he groaned grumbling lowly. He got up rather quickly putting on some robes and went out to look for the source, or rather sources, of the blast and tell them that it was too early to blow something up. He walked past the library where Frigga was going through some books on history with Fishlegs. Neither looked up as he passed too focused on the books. There was smoke coming from the twins' room. Steeling himself to rant Loki turned in the doorway to find the whole room covered in black ashes. “Have I not told you two that if you blow up your own room, you do it after most of the palace is awake and that blowing up your own stuff is not how you create the response you want” Now he spots movement in the room as a zippleback slowly shrinks back into two separate people. 

“We just misjudged how unstable this potion was” Ruffnut mumbles dusting the ashes off of herself. “Maybe we added to much bear hairs” Tuffnut puts in looking for the remains of the bottle. “Three bear hairs no more no less. I'd write it down but you two don't read” the twins groaned at the mention of reading. “I expect you to clean up your room and be in study after breakfast” with that Loki walked out of their room and went back to his preparing for an other lesson.

Snotlout was really struggling taking the blows from his partner's axe just barely. With Thor cheering him on he felt more confident but his partner was being directed by Lady Sif which made his confidence go down again. “Go easy on me babe and I will go easy on you later” he said to his partner who let out a low scoff and knocked his feet out from under him in his short distracted moment. “First off I'm not your babe and second, I'm not interested” she turned swinging her axe over her shoulder walking over to her mentor. “Good job Astrid, you won the fight but your footwork is still a bit off sometimes” Sif told her hand on her free shoulder in a kind gesture.

“Do not worry Snotlout, winning women over might seem hard but it will get easier with time” Thor said good heartedly patting Snotlout on his back as he got up. “Things are always going easy for Snotlout” he hit his own chest with his fist grinning at Astrid who rolled her eyes leaving with Sif. “Let's practice some more young friend” Thor said to the nightmare hybrid who turned getting ready for his next lesson. 

Between a pile of books sat a young man with auburn hair his nose buried in a book about the history of Berk written by Jord. Not too far away from him stood Heimdall looking out into space guarding Asgard as he did everyday. The only thing that changed in the guard's life was the young viking boy who had a curiosity for the world and a lust for knowledge. Seeing how every other god had taken in one of the mortals Heimdall felt he could too with this one. “Berk is still one of the few villages on Midgard that is battling dragons rather then living with them” Hiccup muttered his eyes gliding over the last passage of the book having caught up to the present of his old home. 

“Can you see the village now?” the young man asked grabbing a new book, this one being about plants on earth, while Heimdall hummed shifting his gaze just a bit. “I can see it. There had just been a dragon raid not much was taken but only because there wasn't much to take.” the guard's voice was grim as he shifted his gaze again. “There are ships going to the dragon's nest. I'm afraid it won't end well for the vikings” with those words Heimdall looked away from the Barbaric Archipelago to the heir of Berk who seemed to be staring at the page but not taking in the words. 

“It is time for lunch young one. Relax your eyes and go mingle with your kind, I will keep my eyes out on your village” Hiccup put away the book with a tiny smile directed to his mentor nodding in appreciation as he got up. “If you're lucky you might get there in time to eat with Astrid” Heimdall called after him making the young boy flush red. 

When he entered the dinner hall Astrid was munching on a chicken leg she seemed relaxed enough to let some of her Nadder features melt in he noted as he saw her spiked tail swish back and forth. He sat down next to her grabbing some smoked salmon from the platter letting himself relax enough to bring out his own dragon features. 

“Usually you eat lunch later so either something happened or you listened to Heimdall for once” she remarked still staring out in front of her. It startled Hiccup a bit how well she seemed to know him “Well you know, sometimes it's good to listen to your mentor besides I think I will go on a flight a bit later so I need to get some food inside. Wouldn't want to drop into the sea like last time” he laughed awkwardly taking a bite from his salmon to keep himself from talking even more. 

“I could come with you if you don't mind” this time she did look at him a soft smile on her lips. Hiccup almost chocked on his fish cursing his teenage hormones as he coughed his face red, not just from almost chocking, Astrid is patting his back though she seemed more amused then concerned. “I will take it as a yes” she tells him once he stopped coughing. “Oh, yeah totally, I'd love it if you came along, I mean your company is always nice and flying alone is only nice when I feel like it and I don't feel like it right now so....”

Now she's chuckling and Hiccup really wants to sink through the floor. “You're lucky I have a thing from rambling Night Furies.” is what Astrid says as she gets up from the table having finished her lunch. “See you in ten minuets” she has turned her back to him swaying her hips as she leaves. “I guess I'm really lucky then...” he mutters stuffing his face with fish so he can fly with her as soon as possible.


	3. The Dragon Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Astrid go on that flight and discover some interesting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck because it took this long to upload this chapter while I had it done months ago. 
> 
> Also just to be clear, thay are all 18/19 so this means we're inbetween the two movies so I mixed them up. Hell this is my au I should be able to do so. And I am not original so the dragons have their movie names. I couldn't come up with other names for them sorry... Anyway, enjoy.

The feeling of wind under his wings still amazed Hiccup even though he's been flying for over 15 years. He looked over at Astrid who was spinning from time to time smiling as much as she could as a dragon. They were off to a new place on the Barbaric Archipelago both keep to explore the place they used to life. "I really think we might discover something big this time" Astrid said to him her voiced filled with delight and excitement. Sometimes the young man wondered who was more excited about flying and exploring. He let out a laugh and wanted to reply but was caught by surprise when he was captured in a net. His roar of surprise was echoed by Astrid as she saw captured shortly after both of them being brought down onto a ship. "A fine catch men, a Deadly Nadder with a lovely red hide and-, my oh my a night fury. We got really lucky this time Drago will be pleased." the man who was speaking was just a bit older than them only by two years but he looked much more mature Hiccup assumes it was because of the dragon hunting he does.  
He keeps himself from struggling his mind buzzing as he tries to come up with a plan. Astrid was struggling though firing at the men pulling them under the deck using her tail spines and snapping at them when they get close to her beak. The leader quickly puts his boot on her beak with force making her head slam against the deck of the ship. It stopped her struggling effectively but it made Hiccup's blood boil.

He was about to fire when he spotted a dragon approaching quickly, though the dragon itself wasn't much a surprise the rider was, with quick blasts Hiccup was freed. He wasted no time and grabbed the man holding Astrid down taking off into the air with him. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Astrid was there then proceeded to follow the dragon and his rider back to their lair the man dangling in his claw his crew yelling for him.  
The rider seemed to know they were following them but paid the hybrids no mind. Eret meanwhile had fallen silent letting himself hang in Hiccup's claw looking at the rider with a frown. "You took him with you?! Are you insane?! My beak still hurts from when he put that foot of his on it" her voice was harsh but Hiccup could hear that she was still in pain. "I took him with me so I can talk to him when we shift back. Find out more about this Drago." Astrid was content with the answer focusing on the rider flying ahead of them once again.  
"What is that place" Hiccup didn't have an answer for that. The big mountain of ice was something he had never seen before in his life, and Loki took them to Jotunheim when they were 10 for some hard training, it looked natural but at the same time it didn't. Something in his gut told Hiccup that it was the work of a very big dragon. They lowered going inside the structure going through some narrow halls before they entered a big area filled with dragons of all kinds. Hiccup almost dropped Eret being awed over the amount of dragons. He flew lower and let go of the trapper letting him stumble and fall on the rocky cliff. Astrid landed next to Eret glancing at him from the corner of her eye as Hiccup walked over to the dragon rider and her Stormcutter.

  
"Hello there Night Fury welcome to the dragon sanctuary" the woman said to him as he got close enough to her. She reached out to touch him her hand moving slow but steady. He was a bit weary of the touch but allowed it since she saved him and Astrid from Eret. The touch was warm on his snout making him purr his eyes closing without him realizing. As Hiccup connected with the dragon lady Astrid kept an close eye no Eret who seemed too focused on his surroundings to do anything. Just as she decided to shift to her human form a group of dragons landed near her. They were talking with each other tones exited but also nervous. The first to approach her was a blue Nadder with red and yellow markings. "Hello there new one I'm Stormfly and these are Barf and Belch, Hookfang, Meatlug and Toothless" she introduced the rest of the dragons by shifting her gaze from one to the other. Astrid muttered an hello to all of them along with her name and Hiccup's name.  
Eret seemed to have taking up his surrounding and was now staring at the group of dragons that had gathered. He looked panicked for a moment but then steeled himself giving each dragon a hard gaze challenging them to make a move. The group ignored him though more focused on the two new dragons in their nest. Toothless had spotted Hiccup and bound over quickly eager to see one of his own kind.

  
As soon as the two Night Furies got into contact with each other it was hard to break them apart. They talked for hours and even flew and played together. Astrid kept guarding Eret until the grown woman had turned her attention to him. Her eyes hardened as she approached him recognizing him as the leader of the trappers. "Have you brought him here?" she asked Astrid though her gaze was still on Eret her tone was kind. Astrid chirped in confirmation to the question feeling rather weary by the woman's attitude towards Eret. She could understand that he was unwelcome but there was a bitterness underneath all the justified anger.  
There were more dragons gathering and all had their focus on Eret. They kept their distance but Astrid could feel the fury and need for revenge. Hiccup and Toothless had come back from their most recent flight around the nest and took their spot close to Astrid and the group. While neither Hiccup or Astrid had the feeling their host would do something harmful to the trapper they still agreed now was the time to show their true colors.  
Their shift was quick and caused for a little uproar with the newly gathered group of dragons. The uproar caught attention with both Eret and their host. Eret's expression was one of pure bewilderment, and then shifted to one of wonder as if he was thinking about other dragons he trapped that might have had the same abilities. The woman on the other hand seemed to look as if someone slapped her.  
Eret forgotten she moved towards them with caution muttering to herself mostly shaking her head sometimes. "My boy...Is it really...Hiccup?" Hiccup leaned more into Astrid who kept him from moving away too much. "Do I...Should I know you?" he asked his head tilting a bit in his confusion. "No...But a mother never forgets her son"


End file.
